


I Know I Can Go On

by WhoLockian21629223



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr's a creep, F/M, GUYS, High School, Sex, Young Love, every one is doing someone, mainly an angst fic that has sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLockian21629223/pseuds/WhoLockian21629223
Summary: Aaron Burr starts his senior year about as low as possible. This 17 year old comes to terms that he just wont catch up and get a girlfriend like all his other friends. The bullying gets worse, his mom doesn't come home except rarely. Aaron is alone. Then someone met him slumped against the lockers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnigtartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnigtartist/gifts).



*September*

Aaron Burr awakes at 4:27 in the morning. He stares at the ceiling, fan turning with quick speeds sending a chill through his body. He looked at his phone. John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton, Hercules Mulligan and Gilbert Lafayette were still going strong, blowing up his phone. His throat feels dry. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed, starting towards the kitchen. He flicks on the lights, the small kitchen becoming illuminated with the bright white light. Burr turns to the Post-It note on the fridge. "Won't be home until late tonight!" it said. Fat chance, he thought. He found that note when he came home from school the previous day. After filling up his cup of water, he takes a couple sips. Aaron sets his glass down onto the counter and sighs. Aaron takes a deep breath and exhales, then suddenly hears the lock turning. He panics, watching the knob turn. His mom didn't like him being up this late.  
He quickly runs to turn the light off and ducks down behind the wooden cabinet, hoping his heavy breathing won't give away his position. The door opens, and he hears his mother along with a new man's voice. There has to be a new one every week, he thought. He hears the sloppy, drunken kisses being exchanged between the two adults. His mother gasps. "Just stick those large hands up my shirt, why don't you?" she giggled. "Maybe I will" the deep voice of the new man whispers. More kisses are exchanged. Aaron hears the sound of bodies landing on the couch, zippers being unzipped, and groans upon moans. "Yeah just shove it in there!" His mom says loudly. Burr covers his ears, trying to block out the sound of skin slapping skin. He can't get out without being seen. A few moments later he hears the gags from his mom. Then more skin slapping. He waits for them to catch their breath then crawls to his room, making it back to bed safely. The paper thin walls don't conceal the sounds of his mom yelling "fuck me!" "Harder!" and "stick it in my ass!" But, he has been hearing it for years.   
It's 6:56 in the morning and Burr starts his truck to head to school. Pulling onto the driveway, he turns into the slow road of the neighborhood onto the highway where his school would be turned off to the side. Turning into the overflow parking lot of his school, he proceeds to move towards the band room, where his friends were. He opens the double doors and sees the congregation of nerds together in one room. Alexander is blaring on his tuba. John playing high complicated tunes. Hercules beating the snare with the complicated melodic rhythms. Lafayette playing Hallelujah on his French horn. This happened every morning. He went to the closet to put his instrument in there next to the other violas, but saw two kids hooking up in the dark corner, what looked like to be Eliza and Maria. He decided it would carry it with him today. He turns around and Alexander begins to pull the sousaphone off. Burr calls out to him. "Alexander!" Alexander sets the horn down and stands upright, sweeping his long angelic hair back out of his face. "Aaron Burr, sir!"  
Burr jerks a thumb back at the closet. "You know the ol' ball and chain is doing Marinara Reynolds back there right?" Aaron comments smoothly. Alex laughs and pulls his backpack on. "Yeah I think she's going through a bisexual phase. She was straight, then she tried lesbian, now I guess bi. She's not really mine anymore" he comments. "People change" Aaron put simply. Alex nodded, scratching his chin. "You're absolutely right, Burr, absolutely right" Alex said. The moment the bell rang the two boys headed to their first class together, but the thought that kept swimming in the back of his head was "When will change happen to me?"


End file.
